


Сказка на ночь, или немного о видениях

by Aurus (Aurrus)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurrus/pseuds/Aurus
Summary: Локи инсценировал собственную смерть и прячется у Тони в башне.





	Сказка на ночь, или немного о видениях

**Author's Note:**

> по заявке с торфеста: Тони/Локи. Локи инсценировал собственную смерть и прячется у Тони. Сам Старк узнает об этом далеко не сразу. H!

– То есть как это умер? 

Тони озадаченно вытер руки от машинного масла и вопросительно перевёл взгляд с угрюмого Тора на неуверенно мнущегося рядом с ним Стива. Тот только пожал плечами: мол, сам только что узнал, даже не спрашивай.

– Нет, я очень сочувствую и всё такое, ты не подумай, – Тони неуклюже переступил с ноги на ногу и даже ободряюще похлопал асгардца по плечу. – Но… ты уверен? Может, не всё так… плохо?

– Уверен, – тяжело вздохнул Тор, не поднимая взгляда. – Мы возвращались домой, когда он… когда… – он тяжело сглотнул и зябко поёжился. Кэп обменялся с Тони встревоженными взглядами и неуверенно положил руку на другое плечо громовержца. 

– Локи упал в бездну, – тихо произнёс Стив. 

– Сам отпустил тессеракт, – едва различимым шёпотом добавил Тор и мотнул головой. 

– Вот как, – Тони задумчиво потёр переносицу, не зная, что ещё сказать. – Но ты вроде как говорил, что такое с ним уже было. Может…?

– В тот раз с ним была его магия, – отрезал Тор. – А в этот… наручники блокировали его силы, и теперь он… мой брат… мёртв.

– Ну, ну, здоровяк, – Старк даже слегка смутился – не каждый день приходится принимать в мастерской расчувствовавшихся полубогов. – Пойдём-ка куда-нибудь сядем, чтобы ты мог прийти в себя…

Выпроваживая пришибленного громовержца в гостиную, он одними губами спросил у Роджерса: 

– Это правда?

– Похоже на то, – точно так же беззвучно откликнулся он, сочувственно придерживая шатающегося бога за локоть.

~*~*~

– Значит, этот сукин сын мёртв? 

– Эй, эй, потише, – Тони покосился в сторону коридора. – Если Тор услышит, он очень расстроится, а мне и без него хватает разрушений в этой башне. 

– Мне плевать, Старк, – рявкнул Фьюри, зло сверкая единственным глазом. – Я сюда не заботиться о чьих-то чувствах пришёл, а узнать, действительно ли можно вычёркивать из списков нашего врага номер один!

– Так уж и номер один, – пробормотал Тони. – Это всё равно вопрос не ко мне, шеф. Спросите лучше у Роджерса, он вроде как первый узнал хорошие новости, – наябедничал он, надеясь поскорее избавиться от директора ЩИТа. – А я только через третьи руки услышал. 

– Старк.

– Да как я могу дать вам гарантию чьей-то смерти?! И почему вообще я?!

– Возможно, потому что это твой дом, Тони, и если директор Фьюри – здравствуйте, директор – пришёл сюда, то логично предположить, что разговаривать он тоже будет с тобой, – спокойно вклинилась в беседу Пеппер, невозмутимо заходя в комнату и раскладывая на рабочем столе папки с документами компании. – Вы позволите мне ответить за мистера Старка, директор?

– О, Пеп, что бы я без тебя делал, – Старк сложил руки в молитвенном жесте и обожающе посмотрел на помощницу. Она коротко и сухо улыбнулась в ответ.

– Охотно позволю, – согласился Фьюри. – Вам, мисс Поттс, я доверяю больше, чем этому клоуну.

– Эй!

– Благодарю. В таком случае мой ответ – да, всё говорит в пользу того, что Локи действительно погиб. Тор уверен в этом.

– Отлично, – отрывисто подвёл итог директор и, кивнув на прощание и снова пробуравив Тони взглядом, поспешил покинуть кабинет Старка. 

– Вот и всё, что требовалось ему ответить, – наставительно заявила Пеппер, когда за ним закрылась двери, и погрозила сложившему брови домиком Тони указательным пальцем. – А теперь, мистер Старк, позвольте вам зачитать ваше расписание на ближайшую неделю, раз уж так удачно получилось, что Мстители на данный момент со своими делами разобрались…

Тони застонал.

– Знаешь, я сначала подумал, что смерть нашего противника – хорошие новости, но в свете последних обстоятельств… Джарвис, у нас на примете случайно нет никакого супер-злодея?..

– _Боюсь, что нет, сэр._

– Никаких супер-злодеев, пока не разберётесь с планами компании, молодой человек!..

~*~*~

Сначала ничто не предвещало ничего плохого. Всё двигалось дальше, время не стояло на месте, город постепенно оправлялся от недавних приключений, башню Старка медленно ремонтировали и одновременно слегка перестраивали, разъехавшиеся было по разным концам света Мстители забредали однажды на огонёк, «в гости», «проведать», и почему-то оставались насовсем. 

Тони, в общем-то, ничего против не имел – чем больше разномастного народу в одном месте, тем менее тягостной становилась ежедневная рутина, в которой он неумолимо погряз бы стараниями мисс Поттс. 

А потом в какой-то момент – он точно не знал, в какой – обыденность исчезла как факт.

– Доброе утро, – вежливо поздоровалось с ним полуголое видение с чашкой кофе в руках, сдерживая зевок.

– Доброе утро, – машинально ответил Старк, а когда сообразил, _кого_ он только что видел, его уже и след простыл.

– Джарвис, – слабо позвал Тони. – Ты тоже это видел?

– _Смотря о чём вы говорите, сэр._

– О Локи, мать его, – чертыхнулся хозяин дома, в котором, похоже, завелись привидения.

– Мои камеры ничего подобного не зафиксировали, сэр.

– Прекрасно. У меня ещё и галлюцинации.

– У тебя бы их не было, если бы ты по ночам спал, а не торчал в мастерской, – буркнула вместо приветствия Наташа, проскальзывая мимо него на кухню. – И что мерещилось, Старк? Зелёные черти? Летающие фэйри?

– Полуголый Локи, – огрызнулся Тони, приваливаясь к дверному косяку и глядя в пространство. Наташа слегка приподняла брови.

– Твои шутки вышли на качественно новый уровень. Я бы даже соврала, что это забавно, если бы ты меня слушал.

– Прости, что? – Старк заморгал, фокусируя взгляд на девушке.

– У меня к тебе только одна просьба: не шути так при Торе. Он и без того никак не оправится, – со вздохом пожала плечами она, явно не понимая, чего такого особенного было в смерти опасного преступника. 

– Какие уж тут шутки, – Тони наконец-то заставил себя двигаться и, подумав, сделал выбор в пользу чая. Пожалуй, на ближайшие сутки ему кофе хватит. 

Возможно, Наташа была права: стоило иногда и позаботиться об организме, хотя бы во избежание повторения таких вот… видений. 

Однако врождённая подозрительность стала подмечать самые мелкие детали, свидетельствующие в пользу того, что галлюцинация была не только плодом его своеобразного воображения. 

Мелочи – вещи, покинувшие свои места, вещи, которых раньше никогда в башне Старка не было, загадочное появление в морозильнике фисташкового мороженого, которое никто не ест, и ещё более загадочное его исчезновение, повешенные вверх ногами картины в холле (хотя кто их знает, этих абстракционистов, может, это раньше они висели неправильно…), выходящий навстречу ему из ванной Локи с мокрыми волосами…

Локи?!

Нет, показалось, подумал Тони, изумлённым взглядом провожая удаляющуюся спину. 

Определённо показалось, подумал он, помотав для верности головой, когда видение, прежде чем скрыться за углом, помахало ему рукой на прощание, не оборачиваясь.

В принципе, практически всё (не считая, конечно, улыбающегося распаренного… видения) можно было списать и на совесть любого Мстителя, но Тони упрямо продолжало казаться, что что-то происходит.

– Что, по-твоему? – спросил у него Локи, с любопытством заглядывая через его плечо на микросхему, которой он как раз занимался. Тони вздрогнул и отложил паяльник.

– Я сплю, – сказал он, сдавив руками виски и упрямо не желая оборачиваться. Впрочем, и без этого присутствие другого человека было очевидно: секунду назад его дыхание щекотало ему ухо. 

– Непохоже, – беспечно отозвался незваный гость. – Хотя сон бы тебе явно не помешал. Так что?

– О чём ты? – Тони наконец-то нашёл в себе силы обернуться. 

Как он и предполагал, перед ним никого не было. 

Он со свистом втянул в себя воздух и постарался успокоиться. Просто нервы расшалились?

– Ну, как ты думаешь, что происходит, – повторил вопрос Локи, снова оказавшись у него за спиной.

На этот раз, крутанувшись на стуле, Тони действительно увидел его – полубог сидел на краю рабочего стола и болтал в воздухе ногами, вертя в пальцах плату и с интересом её изучая. Он был… не совсем таким, каким его помнил Тони – помнил по их схваткам, а не по бредовым встречам-видениям в коридорах башни: вместо мудрёных доспехов он был одет в обычную человеческую одежду. Тёмно-синие джинсы, чёрная футболка. Почему-то босой и с ободком на голове, удерживающим волосы, чтобы не лезли в глаза. 

– Я сошёл с ума? – предположил Тони. Локи оторвал взгляд от микросхемы и посмотрел на него, улыбнувшись уголком рта. 

– Есть ещё варианты?

– М-м-м… я могу воспользоваться звонком другу?

– В такой час? – Локи демонстративно нахмурился и посмотрел на руку в том месте, где могли бы быть наручные часы. – Я думаю, твои друзья уже давно спят.

– Я думаю, Тор будет более чем рад быть разбуженным такими вестями, – агрессивно возразил Тони и сердито скрестил руки на груди. – Чего ты хочешь?

– Вот так приём, – обиделся Локи, откладывая плату в сторону. 

– А ты чего ожидал? Хлеба с солью и распростёртых объятий?

– Было бы неплохо, – подумав, согласился бог, и с лёгкостью соскользнул со стола, начиная бродить по комнате. Тони машинально отметил, что полы в мастерской холодные, и ходить по ним босиком – не лучшая идея, но вовремя успел прикусить язык. Не хватало ещё заботиться о здоровье преступников, тем более – предположительно мёртвых.

– Тогда тебе тем более следовало подняться на несколько этажей выше. Попросить Джарвиса проводить тебя к брату?

Локи поморщился и задумчиво пробежался пальцами по стоявшему на одной из полок шлему от костюма железного человека. 

– Тор мне не брат, если ты вдруг не знал. И я делаю то, что хочу.

– И спрашивать, что ты здесь делаешь, как-то сразу стало бессмысленно, я понял, – кивнул Тони. – Но ты не ответил, чего ты хочешь.

– Тебе в глобальном плане озвучить, или сойдут и сиюминутные желания? – нейтрально поинтересовался Локи. 

– Давай начнём с сиюминутных, – предложил Старк, поразмыслив и придя к выводу, что этот вариант может оказаться важнее для него и его мастерской. Локи пожал плечами:

– Как насчёт сказки на ночь и поцелуя перед сном?

– Увольте, – быстро отказался Тони, слегка побледнев. – В мой послужной список входит много всякого, но, поверь, некрофилия там точно не числится.

– А я для тебя недостаточно живой? – опасно прищурился трикстер, и вдруг вместо противоположного конца комнаты оказался прямо у Старка на коленях. Тони шарахнулся прочь, насколько позволяла спинка стула. – Ну же, Старк, разве мёртвые могут сделать _так_? – выдохнул Локи ему в губы, и, ухмыляясь, поцеловал. 

Стул не выдержал двойного веса и опрокинулся. 

Тони ахнул и взмахнул руками, спокойно прошедшими перед ним по воздуху. 

В комнате больше никого не было.

– Джарвис, – хрипло позвал он. – Что только что было?

– _Прошу прощения, сэр, но у меня только что был сбой в системе,_ – виновато покаялся искусственный интеллект. – _Информация с камер не сохранилась_ …

– Никогда не думал, что скажу это, но сейчас это меня даже скорее радует, – выдохнул Тони, дрожащей рукой прикрывая глаза. 

Либо он сходил с ума, либо…

Не удосужившись подняться с пола, он дёрнул головой в сторону полок, возле которых недавно стоял Локи.

На заиндевевшем шлеме красовался смайлик.

~*~*~

– Пеппер, по-моему, у нас завелось привидение, – пробормотал Тони утром, сидя на кухне вместе со своей помощницей и барабаня пальцами по столу перед чашкой кофе. Ни есть, ни пить не хотелось совершенно.

– Вот как? – Пеппер поставила перед ним тарелку с яичницей, на которую он посмотрел с отвращением, и слегка улыбнулась: – Ну, ты знаешь, тут и так много неординарных личностей собралось. Неужели тебе жалко, чтобы было ещё и безобидное привидение? 

– Пеп, – Тони вымученно вздохнул и брезгливо отодвинул от себя тарелку, старательно не замечая суровый взгляд девушки. – Я понимаю, как это звучит со стороны, но это правда.

– Ну конечно, – согласилась мисс Поттс и твёрдо вернула тарелку на место. Тони скривился. – Разве я спорю? И что оно, кстати, делает? Крадёт носки? Двигает вещи? Завывает…

– Пеппер! 

– Не даёт тебе нормально есть и спать? Знаешь, это единственный вариант, при котором я буду готова принять твои слова за правду.

Старк закатил глаза.

– Да, в каком-то смысле можно сказать и так. 

– А давай сделаем так: я посторожу снаружи, чтобы никто сюда не заходил, и тогда тебе точно ни одно привидение не помешает позавтракать. Хорошо?

– Я не ребёнок, Пеппер! – рявкнул Тони, но его ассистентка уже вышла и закрыла за собой дверь. 

– Ужасная женщина, – хмыкнул Локи и стащил с его тарелки кусочек бекона.

– Знаешь, я даже не хочу удивляться тому, что ты здесь.

– Очень здравое решение. Ты это будешь?

– Нет, – поморщился Старк. – Ешь. Думаю, Пеппер будет всё равно, кто в итоге всё съел, лишь бы тарелка была чистой.

– О, это просто прекрасно, – Локи довольно засиял и придвинул еду поближе к себе. – Раз в кои-то веки можно не готовить себе самому. Знаешь, тут нечасто встречают на кухне готовым завтраком.

– Возможно, встречали бы чаще, если бы ты числился среди обитателей моего дома, – проворчал Тони. – Но не стесняйся, говори, что ещё тебя беспокоит. Может, тебе не хватает завтрака в постель?

– Я бы не отказался, – признался сидевший напротив него бог, деловито уплетая яичницу. Тони подпёр щёку рукой, наблюдая за ним: зрелище было слишком необычное и чересчур… домашнее, чтобы быть реальным. – Но тебе не приходило в голову, что если бы я числился среди обитателей этого дома, как ты говоришь, то меня бы тут уже не было?

– Не знаю, – пожал плечами Тони. – Пока всё говорит в пользу того, что тебя здесь вообще нет. Ты просто моя галлюцинация.

– Ну, кто я такой, чтобы тебя переубеждать. Передай мисс Поттс спасибо, она очень вкусно готовит, – припечатал он, аккуратно промокая губы салфеткой и поднимаясь из-за стола. – Кстати, в следующий раз завтрак в постель был бы действительно кстати.

– Для этого неплохо было бы узнать, где эта постель находится, – справедливо заметил Тони, провожая его взглядом.

– О, ты разве не знал? Я занял гостевую комнату прямо напротив твоей. Она очень милая.

– Я в курсе. То есть, нет, подожди, ты серьёзно?! Прямо напротив _моей спальни?!_

– А что тебя так смущает? – искренне удивился Локи. 

– Спасибо, ты только что подтвердил, что я сошёл с ума и мне мерещатся мёртвые боги, – торжественно заявил Старк. – Я бы не мог этого не заметить.

– Старк, – почти нежно улыбнулся Локи. – Ты ночуешь в своей лаборатории как минимум месяц. Как бы ты это заметил?

Тони замер, переваривая информацию. Нет, не может быть; он всего пару раз оставался в мастерской на ночь, остальное время он был у себя… так ведь?

– Ну, раз теперь ты об этом знаешь – заходи как-нибудь, – игриво подмигнул Локи, махнул рукой ему на прощание и растворился аккурат перед тем, как Пеппер вернулась на кухню.

– Видишь, какой ты молодец, всё скушал, – проворковала она, усмехаясь. Когда Тони не огрызнулся в очередной раз, она посерьёзнела: – Тони, всё в порядке?

– Джарвис, как давно я не ночевал у себя в спальне? – вместо ответа спросил Тони, не сводя взгляда с невидимой точки в пространстве.

– _Сорок два дня, сэр_ , – услужливо откликнулся электронный дворецкий. 

С другой стороны, может быть, он ещё не совсем свихнулся. 

– Пеп, мне просто срочно нужно кое-что в моей спальне, – пробормотал он, срываясь с места.

~*~*~

– Ты и правда пришёл, – изумлённо выдохнул Локи вместо приветствия, когда Старк распахнул дверь в указанную гостевую комнату. 

– Ты и правда здесь, – пробормотал Тони, беззастенчиво пялясь на устроившегося на кровати с книжкой в руках бога. – То есть – нет, ты _действительно_ здесь.

Если до этого у Тони ещё оставались сомнения, то теперь они улетучились. Возможно, он не самый наблюдательный человек и не заметил бы, что именно изменилось на картине в гостиной, если бы Стив не обратил на то его внимание, но отличить жилую комнату от нежилой он всё-таки мог. И эта комната была явно жилой, причём всё в ней – от гордо сияющего золотыми боками на шкафу рогатого шлема до стопки древних книг с названиями явно не на земном языке на столе – указывало на то, что занимал её не кто иной, как Локи. 

– Я ещё могу бесследно исчезнуть, – на всякий случай предупредил его бог, опасливо глядя на бледного Старка. 

– Не поможет, – отрезал тот. – Джарвис сказал, что в этой комнате были отключены камеры. Я буду знать, что ты был здесь.

Локи хмыкнул и, запомнив страницу, захлопнул книжку, откладывая её на прикроватную тумбочку.

– И что ты будешь теперь делать?

– Если честно, об этом я ещё не подумал, – был вынужден признаться Тони. Он вздохнул, пытаясь расслабиться, взъерошил волосы на затылке и ещё раз обвёл комнату взглядом. – Почему здесь?

– Уточни, пожалуйста, что конкретно ты имеешь в виду, – вежливо попросил его Локи, сохраняя невозмутимый вид. Впрочем, судя по тому, что смотреть на хозяина башни он продолжал так же подозрительно, до спокойствия ему было далеко. – Здесь – в этой комнате или здесь – в Мидгарде?

– И то, и другое, – неопределённо махнул рукой Тони, аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь и подошёл ближе, присаживаясь на край кровати. Локи едва заметно дёрнулся. – Почему ты снова на земле? Почему у меня в башне? И почему в этой комнате? Хотя, наверное, последнее уже не так важно.

– А где мне ещё быть, – неопределённо ответил бог, подтягивая колени к груди и отворачиваясь к окну. – А насчёт комнаты не беспокойся, меня здесь больше не будет. 

– Почему? – изумился Старк.

– Потому что… Что ты делаешь?! – Локи ахнул, не закончив предложение, и широко распахнул глаза, глядя на руку Тони, внезапно оказавшуюся у него на колене.

– Я должен был убедиться, что ты настоящий, – невозмутимо пояснил Тони. – Ну так почему, ты не ответил? Продолжай, – он выжидающе посмотрел на изумлённого бога, не спеша убирать руку. Локи попытался отползти от него подальше, но не особо в этом преуспел.

– Очевидно, потому что ты теперь знаешь, где я, – процедил он. – Убери руки. 

– А мне казалось, ты хотел поцелуй на ночь, – Тони развязно ухмыльнулся и хищно наклонился вперёд. 

– И я его получил, – Локи нервно сглотнул. – Уйди, Старк. 

Надо же, как легко заставить нервничать бога обмана и лжи, отстранённо подумал Тони, и даже не подумал двинуться с места.

– Не уйду, – просто сказал он. – Пока ты не пообещаешь никуда отсюда не… переезжать. 

Локи попытался прожечь его гневным взглядом, но Тони только шире ухмыльнулся и передвинул руку ниже. 

– Старк! – вспылил Локи и соскочил с кровати. К своему восторгу Тони заметил, что на его бледных щеках неотвратимо проступает румянец. 

– А что? Ты явно хорошо тут устроился, – Тони вальяжно раскинулся на кровати, запрокидывая голову, чтобы смотреть на трясущегося от злости и смущения бога. – Не вижу особых причин всё это…

– Хорошо, – незваный жилец скрипнул зубами. – Хорошо, Старк. Я уберусь из твоей башни. Я понял.

– Эй, – Тони перевернулся на живот и приподнялся на локтях. – Я ничего подобного не имел в виду. Оставайся, Пеппер права, в общем-то – богом больше, богом меньше… Какая разница? 

– Ты меня удивляешь, Старк, – сморщился Локи и на всякий случай отошёл подальше. – Ты говоришь так, словно не собираешься сейчас же рассказать всё своим друзьям. Обманывать бога обмана – не самая лучшая идея, поверь мне.

– Но я не собираюсь, – удивлённо возразил Тони. – Посуди сам – кто мне поверит? Тор из меня за такие «шутки» отбивную сделает, а Пеппер, обмолвись я ещё раз на эту тему, отправит меня…

– Тони, ты там? 

Замерли оба. 

– Похоже, вопрос решился сам собой, – негромко заметил Локи, обменявшись со Старком встревоженными взглядами. 

– Ну уж нет, – жарким шёпотом возразил Тони и чуть громче добавил: – Джарвис! Скажи Пеппер, что я в мастерской!

– _Мисс Поттс, боюсь, мистера Старка здесь нет, в данный момент он находится в мастерской и просил его не беспокоить_ , – мгновенно отреагировал Джарвис. Пеппер даже не успела постучать в дверь.

– Джей, ты чудо, – выдохнул Тони, когда стук каблуков и невнятное бормотание помощницы перестали быть слышны. – Я перед тобой в долгу.

– _Я всего лишь выполняю ваши указания, сэр_ , – поскромничал И.И.

– Зачем? – требовательно спросил Локи.

– Знаешь, – Тони задумчиво почесал подбородок. – Я, может, и филантроп, но я всё-таки эгоист. И лучше я буду покрывать беглого и предположительно мёртвого супер-злодея, – на лице Локи промелькнуло самодовольство, – чем и дальше буду считать, что схожу с ума.

~*~*~

– Как тебе удалось выжить?

Локи пожал плечами, вгрызаясь в сэндвич. Он сидел на столе Тони, как и в прошлый раз, болтал ногами и изредка с любопытством поглядывал на то, чем занимался изобретатель. 

– Магия, – сказал он, наконец. – Её было не очень много, но хватило, чтобы избавиться от наручников и смягчить приземление.

– Разве наручники не подавляли её полностью? – Тони отложил в сторону собственный недоеденный сэндвич, и, вытерев руки о джинсы, вернулся к работе. 

– Они не давали мне применить её, – объяснил Локи. – Но я мог аккумулировать магию в себе. А остальное я рассказывать не собираюсь, это не в моих интересах.

– Разумно, – согласился Тони. – А здесь ты оказался по чистой случайности?

– Как, по-твоему, где лучше всего прятаться, чтобы тебя не нашли? – трикстер закатил глаза. 

– На самом видном месте! – Тони хохотнул. – Гениально. Всё гениальное просто. И как я сразу не догадался…

Локи сдержанно улыбнулся, с трудом скрывая удовольствие от похвалы. 

На удивление, Старк действительно не стал никому рассказывать о своей находке, и Локи в благодарность перестал изводить его неопределённостью, полностью подтвердив свою реальность. 

К тому же, со Старком оказалось неожиданно приятно общаться. Это было приятным разнообразием после пары месяцев пребывания в одиночестве.

– А что дальше? – спросил его как-то раз Тони, когда они ночью сидели в пустой гостиной и пили горячий шоколад (по настоянию Локи, обнаружившего пристрастие к мидгардским сладостям). 

– В каком смысле?

– Ты же не можешь вечно прятаться здесь. Нет, не то чтобы я был против, – поспешно исправился Тони, увидев опасный прищур на лице трикстера, – но… ты сам этого хочешь? 

Локи задумчиво провёл пальцем по губам, глядя в никуда. Тони поймал себя на том, что залюбовался его точёным профилем.

– Для меня время течёт иначе, чем для вас, смертных, – медленно произнёс Локи, опуская взгляд. – Скоро Мстителей не станет, и меня забудут быстрее, чем ты можешь себе представить. Тор тоже смирится с потерей и вернётся в Асгард. Тогда…

– А до этого? – Тони мягко прикоснулся к его плечу. Локи вздрогнул и недовольно покосился на собеседника. – Да, наверное, для тебя это время пролетит быстрее. Но не ври, что ты его не заметишь. И ты собираешься прятаться? Странно, я был о тебе другого мнения.

– А чего ты хочешь? Разрушений, захвата мира, коварных планов? – огрызнулся Локи и дёрнул плечом. 

– Для начала – сказку на ночь и поцелуй перед сном, – хитро улыбнулся Тони. – А потом – что угодно, лишь бы Пеппер отвязалась от меня с занудными делами фирмы. 

И возможно, Локи в ответ рассмеялся и действительно поцеловал Старка, назвав его невыносимым и самовлюблённым идиотом; возможно, Старк в шутку предложил ему притвориться исправившимся злодеем и присоединиться к Мстителям, а Локи так же в шутку согласился. Возможно, ничего этого и не было, но об этом никто никогда не узнает, потому что Джарвис был очень тактичен и никогда не записывал происходящее, когда это происходящее касалось Локи. 

Ну, и ещё потому, что это уже совсем другая история. 


End file.
